doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Grandes Antigos
Os Grandes Antigos, por vezes conhecidos como Deuses Anciões ou simplesmente os Antigos, eram seres que existiam antes do universo, de acordo com o Sétimo Doctor. (PROSA: White Darkness, All-Consuming Fire, PROSA: Millennial Rites) Perspectiva geral Os Grandes Antigos eram criaturas inimaginavelmente antigos, que foram preservados na memória dos humanos como seus piores pesadelos. Eles foram concebidos como criaturas que espalham o mal, caos e destruição por onde quer que passam. (AUDIO: The Roof of the World) Eles eram conhecidos por serem criaturas capazes de se adaptar, de uma forma que os tornavam capazes de perceber as dimensões superiores. (PROSA: Tomb of Valdemar) Mnemônica quântica era conhecida por ser a língua dos Antigos, pois eles representavam as leis da física do universo que precedeu o atual. Foi considerado que os Grandes Antigos também reescreveram a realidade, desde o mais fundamental dos níveis. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) Sabe-se também que os Grandes Antigos eram incapazes de serem mortos na dimensão normal. Eles também tinham conhecimento sobre os Time Lords, e os consideravam uma ameaça. (PROSA: White Darkness) Biologia e poderes Eles eram conhecidos por possuírem corpos físicos, que sempre procuravam voltar a possuir, e uma terça parte de sua forma existia em outros planos dimensionais, onde acreditavam que era seu lugar de origem. (PROSA: White Darkness) Os sensores da TARDIS reconhecem o corpo de um Antigo como uma quantitade massiva de energia, equivalente a 20 bilhões de bombas nucleares. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) Enquanto eles eram considerados como uma só raça, (PROSA: Twilight of the Gods) sua biologia era diferente entre os indivíduos. The Celestial Toymaker e os Deuses do Ragnarok mantiveram suas aparências humanóides, enquanto que The Animus, a Grande Inteligência e Fenric, eram seres com corpos de ramificações múltiplas. The Karnas'koi, e possivelmente, Lloigor e os Deuses do Ragnarok, pareciam ser sub-espécies. Além disso, os poderes dos Grandes Antigos variavam de indivíduo para indivíduo, que incluia: * viagem temporal, ou seguir alguém pelo tempo. (TV: The Web of Fear, The Curse of Fenric) * existir em múltiplas zonas temporais (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) * possessão (TV: The Abominable Snowmen, The Web of Fear, The Curse of Fenric) * criar raios e trovões (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy, The Curse of Fenric) * re-animar mortos (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) * criar nevoeiro/fungos e teias (TV: The Web Planet, The Web of Fear) * parar uma TARDIS em pleno vôo (TV: The Web of Fear) * prolongar a vida de um indivíduo (TV: The Abominable Snowmen, PROSE: White Darkness) * manipulação de linhas temporais (AUDIO: Protect and Survive) Sociedade Antes de chegarem no N-Space, os Grandes Antigos eram considerados o equivalente aos Time Lords no seu universo, embora não se sabe se eles realizavam os mesmos deveres. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) Enquanto muitos Antigos foram presos em outros lugares, os outros, em geral, se reuniam para assistir outros Antigos jogarem no Board. Apesar dos grandes poderes que possuíam, eles precisavam de outras criaturas do universo para dar-lhes uma perspectiva, apesar de seu ódio por eles. Para eles, era consenso geral de que Fenric era perigoso demais, até mesmo pelos padrões dos próprios Antigos. (AUDIO: Gods and Monster) história De acordo com os Time Lords, os seres que se tornaram conhecidos como os Grandes Antigos não são originados deste universo, mas sim, antes dele. Eles eram, originalmente, uma raça poderosa equivalente aos Time Lords em seu Universo de origem. No entanto, quando o Universo deles acabou, os Grandes Antigos passaram para uma dimensão paralela, e caíram em um novo Universo. Este Universo possuía leis da física diferentes de seu universo de origem, e que, com isso, ganharam poderes divinos que lhes permitiu manipular o novo Universo onde agora existiam. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) No entanto, a Carnival Queen sustentava a idéia de que os Grandes Antigos não eram de um universo anterior, mas sim do período inicial deste universo, antes que os Time Lords impusessem sua razão e ordem sobre o universo. (PROSA: Christmas on a Rational Planet) Os Grandes Antigos eram conhecidos em todo o universo como criaturas terríveis que procuram destruir os outros seres, ou incorporá-los para si mesmos. (PROSA: Twilight of the Gods). Eles foram adorados como deuses na Terra, durante a era dos Silurianos, e anté mesmo antes, durante a época em que entidades gigantescas dominavam o planeta, onde eram conhecidos como o culto dos Shobogans. De acordo com as lendas, os Shobogans acreditavam que Azathoth era o mais fraco entre os Grandes Antigos. (PROSA: All-Consuming Fire) Esculturas antigas que datam de pelo menos quinze milhões de anos, mostram que os Antigos governaram todos os lugares do universo, antes de morrerem e entrarem em hibernação, depois de fugirem de seus predadores, os Fendahl. Eles conseguiram escapar, fugindo pelo Vortex Temporal, onde se tornaram entidades sem corpo físico, deixando seus corpos para trás, na Terra. Os Grandes Antigos têm buscado retornar para seus corpos, e acreditavam que só seria possível quando as estrelas estivessem alinhadas corretamente, em conjunto com as forças das marés dos planetas, onde poderiam causar um rasgo no continuum espaço-tempo suficiente para levá-los de volta à seus corpos. No entanto, como as estrelas estavam em constante expansão e contração, elas nunca mais voltaram para a configuração que estavam, no momento em que os Antigos entraram em hibernação. Assim, eles precisavam da ajuda de seus seguidores para atrair a atenção de seus corpos. Como eles não foram capazes de afetar o mundo físico, eles usaram a influência de suas mentes poderosas para alcançar seus objetivos. (PROSA: White Darkness) Em algum ponto da história do universo, eles tentaram entrar nas dimensões superiores, usando o Palácio dos Antigos para alimentar a passagem. Um deles, conhecido como Valdemar, descobriu que sua espécia não estava preparada para a percepção desta nova realidade. Esta violação nas dimensões teria destruído o universo, se Valdemar não tivesse se sacrificado para deter essa violação. Lendas sobre o deus das trevas que quase destruiu os Antigos se espalharam por toda a galáxia, embora a verdade seja diferente. O Mistério de Valdemar e os Grandes Antigos, foi, mais tarde, considerado como o numéro seis dos grandes mistérios do universo. (PROSA: Tomb of Valdemar) O faraó Amenhotep II descobriu sobre os Antigos, e tentou aproveitar-se de seus poderes. No entanto, ele veio a perceber que eles estavam fora de seu controle, e os atraiu para uma pirâmide branca, com uma estrutura que de refletia infinitas vezes o mal da criatura que estava presa para sempre na pirâmide. Esta armadilha manteve o mundo seguro da maldade dos Antigos. (AUDIO: The Roof of the World) Lista dos Grandes Antigos ) e The Animus|173x173px]] *Cthulhu *Azathoth *Dagon *Hastur the Unspeakable *Lloigor *The Animus *Nyarlathotep *Shub-Niggurath *Yog-Sothoth, que mais tarde seria conhecido como a Grande Inteligência *Gog *Magog *Raag *Nah *Rok *Valdemar *Kwundaar *The Mi'en Kalarash *The Karnas'koi *Traguam *Kai'lizakia *Derleth *Moloch *Dois Antigos sem nomes, disfarçados de Albert e Peggy * Weyland * Nestene Consciousness * The Archon * The Celestial Toymaker * Hecuba Além desses, Tor-Gasukk e Malefescent foram nomeados por Rassilon, mas pouco se sabe sobre eles. (PROSA: Divided Loyalties) Um Antigo disse viver dentro do Infinito, como fonte de energia. (TV: The Infinite Quest) en:Great Old One Bastidores * Os Grandes Antigos foram originados pelos Mitos de Cthulhu, um universo compartilhado, baseado na escrita de H. P. Lovecraft. Alguns personagens e conceitos de Doctor Who, como Sutekh (embora parcialmente baseado em um antigo deus egípcio real conhecido como Seth) e o Fendahl, mostram a influência dos Mitos, e este último também possui similaridades com os Chthonians de Brian Lumley. Categoria:Espécies